Everything Must Fall in Time
by Adiji-Sensei
Summary: Konoha is at war, a war which they are losing. Things will just go from bad to worse. Rated for later chapters.


Everything Must Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or plot. They do not belong to me and they never will.

Summary: The village of Konoha is cast into war, and things just go from bad to worse. What will happen, who knows?

A/N: I don't like to give too many things away in my summaries lol. This is my first Naruto fic, I usually write FFVII stories but I am taking a break from them at the moment. Feel free to read and review them, there's two oneshots, one complete fic, and another on hiatus. This story will be in chapters, I hope to make them reasonably long, but please read and review so I know you have enjoyed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Tsunade, the current Hokage of Konoha, turned her chair away from the desk to look out of the window. It wouldn't be too long now, the flames were on the horizon, and the enemy was near. Konoha's allies were being picked off by the hundreds, and the other villages had no other choice but to retreat. Konoha was running out of shinboi, even the academy students and civilians had to fight, they were that desperate. Many of the civilian women and children were fleeing, they had no choice, while the shinobi and male civilians stayed to fight.

With a sigh, the Hokage took a sip of her sake. She needed to formulate a plan of action, but no ideas were coming to mind. She looked down and saw Nara Shikamaru arranging his group of chuunins that were just about to be led to their death. The hospital was full to capacity, and everything was just complete chaos.

This was the beginning of another war, a much more severe war, the Akatsuki had formed an alliance with the Sound village.

Nobody ever saw it coming, especially seeing as Orochimaru was no longer part of the Akatsuki. Now, the Sound were even more powerful than they were before, and Konoha were beginning to lose hope. More and more lives were being lost, and Tsunade was wondering if it would just be a lot easier to surrender.

_No! I am the Hokage, and I cannot allow this village to fall into the hands of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. I need to start thinking, we can do this. When Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon return from Suna with help, things will start looking up! _Tsunade told herself harshly.

The three young genin had been sent to Suna with a letter to the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara. The Sand village had just got over problems of it's own, but was slowly regaining it's strength. Konoha had formed a surprising alliance with the Land of the Mist, but when the number of the Mist shinobi began to dwindle, they had no choice but to retreat and leave Konoha to fend for themselves. The Leaf understood, as the Mist had to think about themselves as well, but now the situation in the Leaf Village looked even more bleak than it had originally done.

Tsunade only hoped that Konohamaru and his two friends were able to get help before it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru could finally see the gates of the Sand Village. He was exhausted, along with his team mates Moegi and Udon. They had all grown in their own ways. Now that he was twelve, Konohamaru had become an exceptional fighter. He was much taller now, and no longer wore his hat, he just kept the headband and wore it like Naruto, who was still his role model. His attire had changed a lot too, and he stuck to dark blue trousers, a dark blue top with green stripes, and the standard blue ninja sandals.

Moegi had grown a little bit, but she was much shorter than her friends. She had decided to learn some medical jutsu, in case her team ever ran into trouble and there was no village nearby. She could hold her own in a fight, and was very stealthy, but preferred to stick to healing rather than fighting. She had been an apprentice at the hospital, but had to be called out to fight, and to go with Konohamaru and Udon to take the distress message to Suna. She wore blue shorts, with a red tshirt, along with an orange scarf tied around her waist, and blue ninja sandals. Instead of wearing her hair in high pigtails, she now just has one long ponytail.

Udon was very much the same, except for his height Udon was the tactician of the group, making plans, and deciding what battle strategies to use. He, along with Moegi, can hold his own in a fight, but much preferred long range attacks from the shadows. An expert in stealth and tactics, he could slip behind an enemy and kill them undetected.

The three of them were the perfect team for the mission, and they would stick together for many years to come.

Upon reaching the gate, the Suna guards blocked their way on the road.

"State your purpose for coming to the Village of Sand." one of them said, looking at the group. He could tell they were from Konoha, by their headbands.

"We come with a message for the Kazekage, from Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. Our village is at war with the Sound and the Akatsuki, and we request military assistance." Konohamaru said, speaking clearly despite his exhaustion.

"Certainly, I will escort you to Kazekage-sama."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara could tell that something was wrong, he could feel it in his stomach. The Kazekage's instincts were very rarely wrong. He didn't even notice when his sister Temari put a pot of tea on his desk.

Temari hadn't changed much, she still wore her hair in four pigtails. Her temper had become even more fiery, but she would always be loyal to her village. The fact that her brother was doing nothing but staring into space was making her worry.

"Hey, Gaara, are you ok?" she asked with concern. Just as the redheaded Kazekage was about to answer her, a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter."

The guard walked into the office and bowed respectively, before looking at his leader.

"Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, three messengers from Konoha wish to speak with you." he said, and stepped back to reveal Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"What message do you bring?" Gaara asked, the uneasy feeling intensifying. If messengers were sent to Suna from Konoha, then something had to be bad in the village. Konohamaru stepped forward and held out the scroll. Gaara took it wordlessly and broke the seal, before unrolling it and reading it's contents.

_Kazekage-sama,_

_Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is in a time of war right now. As you may or may not know, the Akatsuki have formed an alliance with the Sound village and are currently attacking Konoha. I send this message asking for your assistance in this war we are fighting, and losing._

_Tsunade_

_Hokage of Konoha._

Gaara folded up the scroll, and turned to Temari.

"Take the messengers to the guest room, get Kankurou to assemble the troops, they leave tomorrow. You and Kankurou are to go with them." the Kazekage instructed, and began to think about their battle strategy. He wondered how Naruto was doing, as he began to drink his tea, which was cold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: We go over to Naruto in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
